


Furry day

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Kaitlyn is dan and phils best friend what happens when she wakes up to find two cats in the apartment?





	Furry day

Kaitlyn woke with a start as she heard what appeared to be yowling coming from the living room of the apartment she shared with her two best friends Dan Howell and phil Lester. 

She got up putting on her white bunny slippers and she walks out of her room. “What the heck is going on” she yells. She stops fast as what she sees before her eyes is something she just can't wrap her head around and try to begin to believe. 

Two cats are on the couch. One is jet black with white tipped paws and a white tip on it's tail with what appears to be a black fringe. The other cat is pale brown with a white cream muzzle a white tip on it's tail and cream tipped paws with what appears to be a brown fringe. 

“Aww what are you two little guys doing here” kaitlyn says cooing at the two as she sits on the couch. The brown cat seems to roll its eyes and flicks it's tail walking away from her. The black one walked over to kaitlyn and curled up in her lap looking up at her with pitiful eyes. “Aww your so sweet” she giggles. The brown one hissed twitching its tail and goes over and butts against Kaitlyn's side. “You want some loving too sweetie” kaitlyn giggles. The black one seemed to purr as if in laughter. The brown one froze as if embarrassed. “There's no need to be embarrassed” kaitlyn says. “Everybody deserves some loving”. “You know you two remind me so much of my roommates”.

“Where's dan and phil” kaitlyn wonders out loud. “Surely they're up by now”. The cats Yowl rather loudly at kaitlyn. “Are you two trying to tell me something”? The brown one rolls it's eyes and seems to rub its stomach with it's paw and then butts against kaitlyn. “Ohh you must be hungry huh sweetie”. She gently nudges both cats out of her lap and heads to the kitchen to get them something to eat. 

“I wonder if cats can eat cereal”? She hears a hiss and turns to see the brown one swiping its paw at the black one. “No you two stop” she cries. She pulls them apart and grabs bowls and places them on the floor. She fills the bowls and watches as the two eat. Kaitlyn sighs. “I'm so worried” she murmurs. “It's not like dan and phil to go off and not tell me anything about where they are going to”.

She walks to phils room and notices it's empty and she also sees the camera set up as if to film a video. “Well he set up the camera maybe he was filming when he realized he needed something so he and dan ran to the store but still surely they would have let me a note”. 

She walks to dans room and also sees that it's empty. She sighs and sits on dans bed. It's still messy as if he's not made it yet. She pulled the grey blanket close to her and breathes deeply blushing as she smell dans scent. “Meow”. Kaitlyn looks down to see the two cats by her feet. “Hey guys” she says. “Meow” the brown one says as if asking a question. “Sorry” she says laughing softly. “I know you're cats so you won't understand what I'm saying but I'm worried as it's getting sort of late in the day and I haven't heard from them and I'm worried”. 

Tears come to her eyes. “I love the fluffy wolf like fur blanket of dans it's so cuddly and yeah I know I worry too much and stuff but it doesn't help that I have a crush on one of my best friends and yes I care about my other best friend I just wish they'd call”. Kaitlyn sighs a bit yawns and lays back on dans bed and falls asleep.

“Kaitlyn hey wake up sleepy head”. Kaitlyn yawned sitting up. Dan is staring at her seriously. “What's up Danny” kaitlyn asks. “Who do you have a crush on” he blurts out. Kaitlyn splutters. “Wait what” she gasps her face turning a brilliantly bright shade of crimson red. “H-how did you find out” she asks. “Me and phil were the two cats you were playing with”. “Wait what”?! “Yeah we bought this food online that said if we are it we would turn into cats and we wanted to prove the stupid company wrong”. “So you two seriously bought that weird stuff and did that”?! Dan nods in embarrassment.

Kaitlyn walks out to the living and sees phil sitting on the couch. “Why did you two think that was a good idea”? “We thought that we could get viewers to laugh and joke along with us and have a good time”. “Oh gosh I cuddled and petted you two I cooed at you” kaitlyn said. Dan and phil smirk. “That was kinda cute” phil says. “But seriously kaitlyn we do need to know which one of us do you have a crush on”? “W-why should I tell you guys” she says blinking back tears. “I'm completely sure the one I have a crush on doesn't like me back I'm ugly and stupid”. She starts crying hard. “You know what fine I shouldn't wait for heartbreak anymore or any longer”. She turns to look at dan. “D-dan” she says her chest tight. “I-i have a crush on you and I know you don't feel the same…”. “hold up” dan says quickly. “Who told I didn't like you back”? “N-nobody”. “I do like you back” dan says pulling her close to him in a hug. “You're beautiful kaitlyn and I love you I'm the one who doesn't deserve you”. “I love you too” she sobs hugging him back even tighter. 

Phil chuckles. “I knew you two liked each other”. “Why didn't you tell us” dan says giving the evil eye slightly at phil. “I-I thought you two could figure it out and so I'll be going now”. Phil runs quickly to his room before dan can chew him out again. Dan kisses kaitlyn softly. “I love you so much” he says his voice cracking a bit. “You're more than I deserve” kaitlyn says. Dan smiles softly. “How about some video games” dan says. “Yeah announcing to our fans that we're dating may not be a good idea right now” kaitlyn says laughing. “So yeah I'll take you up on that video game offer”. They spent the rest of the day playing Mario kart and phil smiled to himself as he heard them yelling at each other. “Ahh young young love” he whispers.


End file.
